A Dream Is A Wish
by sweetpea333
Summary: Sakura secretly dreams of becoming a mother with children, developing her modeling career, and perhaps write the novel her father always wanted her to write. Along her crazy road of life, she meets a man she dislikes from the very beginning. SS
1. 00: Prologue

**_Summary: Sakura secretly dreams of becoming a mother with children. She hopes to achieve her dreams, and also develop her career as a model. If Sakura keeps getting rejected by modeling companies, she's decided that she will write the novel she always wanted to write. Along Sakura's crazy road of life, she ends up meeting a person she grows to dislike with a burning passion. S+S _**

_Prologue: My Story_

Sakura P.O.V.

For me, high school was a road trip I would have liked to repeat every summer for the rest of my life. I had a blast. It wasn't totally unbearable like you hear from grown adults who say high school was the worst four years of their lives. I had great friends, I was in all the right clubs, and my grades were fine. I confidently held my position was cheerleading captain, student council roles all four years and with my "Kawaii!" looks, I had no problem getting any boy I wanted. Unfortunately, in Tomeoda High, there wasn't a boy I wanted there. All of my friends have the privilege of saying otherwise.

* * *

First, there's Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend in the entire world. She and I have known each other since we were in diapers. At this tender age, I wore the diapers she designed for me. Even today, you'll find her designing clothes and me wearing them on the runway. To this day she still dates her high school sweetheart, Eriol Hiiragizawa. There are so cute together, and I'm sure that they'll get married and have those kids Tomoyo has always dreamed of. They are perfect for each other, and he treats her better than anyone I know. Tomoyo is the sweetest girl I know, and if she wasn't my best friend, I'd probably hate her.

* * *

Second is Chiharu Mihara. In high school, she was so bent on getting a boyfriend that you could find every dating magazine or book in her room. Her number one policy was to not give them what they wanted, which is probably why none of them stuck around. Well, at least most of them. One guy convinced her to get married in a run-down chapel in Tokyo. We had to stop her from getting married to him right when they were at the alter giving each other their vows. Turns out that her fiancé had been legally married to two other. He was arrested for bigamy later that evening, and Chiharu shoved the engagement ring down his throat and he almost choked to death. Needless to say, Chiharu has sworn off men and hasn't had a boyfriend in 5 years.

* * *

Then, there's Rika Sasaki, Chiharu's sister. Not really, but Rika lives with Chiharu, after Rika's mother refused to speak to her after she found out that Rika had been dating a college professor. Rika looks up to Chiharu in every way, and also has vowed to never date a guy unless he treats her right and asks her to marry in a real church. Rika's a year younger than me Tomoyo, and Chiharu, and her best friend is Naoko, also a year younger. Rika has followed my lead in becoming a cheerleader, and she also had no interest in anybody in high school. However, it is her dream is to become a cheerleader for an American football team, make craploads of money, and marry the cutest football player in America. 

I'd like to smoke whatever she is.

* * *

Finally, there's Naoko Yanagisawa. If you could take all the awkwardness out of a million first dates, you'd have her personality around boys. Currently, she has her eyes on the lead singer of a local band. She hides her true feelings for him, but it's quite obvious she's crushing on him. I think Tomoyo is trying to come up with a plan to hook her and the singer up. Anytime Tomoyo brings this up, Naoko freaks out and begs Tomoyo to never do such a thing, because she swears she'd die of embarrassment.

* * *

As for me, I'm still the most prude dork you could ever meet in your entire life. I'm still 21, and I have never had a boyfriend in my life. Tomoyo makes fun of me and occasionally reminds me that I still have yet to hold hands with a boy that I have an "attraction" with. Whatever that means. Anyway, sometimes she wonders why I haven't had a guy yet, especially considering the fact that I'm a model. I don't really answer her. I don't really want to be a model, actually. I've always wanted to be a mom. When I was 6, I wrote a story for my dad on Father's Day. The story was about me, who looked like my mother, with a handsome husband that looked just like my daddy, and our 15 kids. My father laughed at me, called me silly, and told me that I'd either be a successful author or a great mother one day. 

That's been my dream ever since.

So for 15 years, I've aspired to be a mother with a drop dead gorgeous husband and a family of… 4. Not 17. Unfortunately, I've never found anybody to be with, even for a week. Tomoyo went through that phase in junior high where she and about 20 other girls had a different boyfriend every week. Me, I just sat back, did my schoolwork, went to cheerleading practice, did my dance lessons afterwards, and went home to be with my family. The thought of having a romantic relationship with somebody had crossed my mind once or twice in high school, and it passes through my head every day in college. But so far, nobody has interested me, and I haven't really found anybody that I can say is my prince charming. Tomoyo is convinced that I'll be engaged by the end o the year, and I'm convinced I'll be a spinster for the rest of my life. Every day starts and ends as it did the day before, and I really don't try and get my hopes up for anything that possibly could happen in the coming day every morning during my jogs and cups of coffee before work and school. But today is different. Today I've got a feeling. And this is where my story begins.

* * *

_**If time permits, please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, and welcomed. As this is only an introduction, future chapters will be longer.**_

sweetpea


	2. 01: Get Out Of My Face

Chapter 01: Get Out of My Face

Normal P.O.V.

It was the day of Sakura Kinomoto's birthday, and right now, all she wanted to do was sleep in. She near threw her alarm clock out the window, but she remembered that a screen had been put in the window a week before to prevent anymore concussions of nearby joggers. Against her own wishes, Sakura got up, went for a jog, had a cup of coffee, showered, groomed herself, ate breakfast, and headed out the door. With her books and papers in hand, she walked to the mailbox and looked inside. She pulled out a giant stack of envelopes, mostly for her roommate, Tomoyo. However, there was one envelope for Sakura. As she read the return label, she held her breath, opening and closing her eyes. With a shout of hope in her mind, she tucked the envelope in her purse, left the rest of the letters in the mailbox, and excitedly got in her car for her drive to work.

When she got to her work building, she walked in with an extra bounce in her step. When Tomoyo saw Sakura, she immediately noticed and asked, "What's so exciting birthday girl?"

Sakura beamed in reply. "I got a letter from a modeling company this morning!" she squealed.

"What did they say?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura giggled. "I can't open it. You do it."

Tomoyo sighed and snatched the letter from her best friend's shaking hands. Hurriedly, she opened the envelope and cleared her throat.

"_Dear Kinomoto-san,_

_Thank you for sharing your photos with us. We are pleased to hear that you've requested your admittance into our modeling company. Unfortunately—"_

Sakura's happy face wilted and dropped. Tomoyo was shocked and angry as she read the rest of the letter. Scoffing, she ripped the letter and envelope to shreds. "Stupid idiots. They don't know a good model when the read one."

Sakura still didn't move. Tomoyo moved in front of Sakura's face and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Hey," she comforted, "don't let it get to you, okay? You are a great model, regardless of what they say. Trust me, I know. If I owned a modeling company, I'd hire you in a heartbeat. Maybe the other companies won't be so stupid."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Do we have any ice-cream?"

Tomoyo laughed. "No comfort food now. C'mon, you need to pick out the collection for the spring season catalog. It'll take no time, and I'll drive you to your class after we're done. When your class is over, I'll take you, Chiharu, and Rika out for some ice-cream." Sakura nodded in agreement and followed Tomoyo to her office.

After 15 minutes of debating, Sakura finally picked the spring collection for Fab's catalog. Feeling depressed, Sakura dragged herself to Tomoyo's car to get to her English class. When they got on the road, Tomoyo stared at Sakura. "Everything will be fine, Sakura. Trust me; those guys will regret it later."

"But Tomoyo, that was one of the top modeling companies in the country. I know you mean well, but honestly. What's the chance that those other companies will say yes?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be so negative about it. Think of it as an opportunity to fix the few flaws you have. Just take the advice the company told you in the letter and try doing what they tell you," Tomoyo suggested.

"You ripped the letter up and then put the shreds in the shredder."

"See? No revisions need to be made. You're modeling is perfect," Tomoyo answered with a smile.

Sakura stared back into the road. "Oh well," she said. "If I can't do modeling, I guess I can always write that book I never got around to do." Sakura sighed. "Happy birthday to me."

At this comment, Tomoyo pursed her lips and held her breath. She looked like she was going to explode. Sakura noticed and asked, "Tomoyo what are you doing!"

Tomoyo exhaled. "Okay, this was supposed to be a surprise, but I can't keep it in any longer. I set you up on a blind date tonight for your birthday."

"WHAT? Tomoyo, this has got to stop! You can't do this to me anymore!"

"But Sakura, you've got to find a guy for yourself! You're 23, and still a prude dork! Do you want to walk around for the rest of your life with the title of 'Cheerleading Captain,' 'Student Council President,' and 'Prude Dork!' You might as well just walk around with a sign on your forehead that says RECALL!"

"Tomoyo, I don't care that I still haven't had a boyfriend, and frankly, if being a prude dork is what's going to make me happy, then I'm fine with that! Besides, you saw what happened to Chiharu! I don't want you to have to come and save me, too!"

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm just… scared," Sakura admitted.

"To have a boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, no. Just the fact that he'll do to me what that sleaze did to Chiharu. I mean, what if I make the same mistake that Chiharu did by accident? You'll be the one that'll have to bail me out, and I don't want to put you through an experience like that again!" Sakura explained.

"Sakura, don't worry. That's not going to happen to you," Tomoyo assured.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Well first of all, you're not out to date every single guy that comes your way. You don't have dating magazines and books sprawled across your bedroom floor. Second, you have much better judgment that Chiharu does; just don't tell her I said that. Third, you portray a better image of yourself than Chiharu ever did. That's why all the wrong guys went for her," Tomoyo explained.

"Whatever," Sakura answered.

"So will you do it?" Tomoyo asked, hopefully.

Sakura eyed her friend. Tomoyo stared back with a puppy dog pout. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm totally going to regret this."

Tomoyo beamed in triumph. "No you won't."

"I'll go on this date, but this is the last one. After tonight, all future dates are up to me."

"Deal," Tomoyo answered. She started to giggle. "I've got a good feeling about this one, Sakura." Her best friend rolled her eyes. "You say that every time you set me up on one of these. How is this one going to be any different?" Sakura asked.

"Because I just know," Tomoyo answered plainly.

Sakura laughed. "Your matchmaking instincts are _that_ good huh?" Sakura asked. "So tell me, where did you pick this guy up?"

"He's a good friend of Yamazaki," Tomoyo answered.

"You mean our cameraman?" Sakura exclaimed. "You don't even know him!"

"Your date, no. Our cameraman, yes," Tomoyo answered.

"How long have you known our cameraman? How long have you known his name? How long have you known he has a name?" Sakura asked.

"Since I hired him…" Tomoyo answered. "We went out to lunch last week. He's super cute."

"Tomoyo, unlike me, you _do_ have a boyfriend," Sakura reminded.

"I know. We were just looking at some of your photos. We wanted to see which ones were the best for the catalog," Tomoyo answered innocently.

Sakura eyed her fried suspiciously. "Is that all you were looking at?" she questioned.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, catching on to this hint. "You don't think I'm cheating on Eriol, do you?"

"Are you?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo answered. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"I was just making sure," Sakura replied. "Thank goodness you're not. Imagine trying to explain that to Eriol. 'It's no big deal, really. I was just fooling around with our cameraman. Same old, same old.' That would be a time where I'd have _my_ camera in hand."

"Stop," Tomoyo said. "I'm not cheating on Eriol, and you know it."

"Yeah, I'm just poking fun at you. You know that," Sakura replied.

"Whatever," Tomoyo answered. "Anyway, your blind date happens to be Eriol's best friend. They've known each other since they were little kids."

"And I've never met him?" Sakura asked. "Tomoyo, you and I have spent time with Eriol practically our whole lives, and we've never met his best friend?"

"I suppose so," Tomoyo answered. "But lucky you, you get to meet him tonight."

Sakura groaned.

"Hey," Tomoyo said. "Enough with the groaning. It's your birthday, be happy!"

Sakura smiled. She was happy. And she wasn't going to let anything else ruin her day.

Tomoyo pulled into the campus parking lot. "Get outta my car, loser. I'll pick you up in two hours."

"Alright," Sakura answered. "Thanks again, Tomoyo."

"For what, driving you? You know I'd do that anytime," Tomoyo said.

"No, I mean for making me feel better," Sakura said as she got out of the car. "You're awesome."

"I know," Tomoyo answered with a knowing smile. "But really, it's no big deal. Anything for the birthday girl!"

Tomoyo drove off and Sakura started to walk to the building where her next class was. She did so without the extra bounce this time, but still with a smile. After walking a few yards through crowds of people rushing to get to their classes, Sakura nonchalantly walked to the building, knowing she'd be late anyway and the teacher wouldn't give her a second glance when she walked in. Sakura walked into the building where she met Chiharu and Rika, waiting by the door.

"Hey guys," Sakura said, a little confused. What are you doing, why aren't you in class?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no reason. We're just waiting for the birthday girl!" Chiharu answered excitedly.

"But you guys know I'm always late, and you will be, too," Sakura replied.

"Big deal," Rika answered. "Besides, we've got a substitute for the next two weeks. Minamoto fell down the stairs of her apartment over the weekend and needs a hip replacement."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, that's awesome," Chiharu replied. "I swear that woman was too old to be living, anyway. Living proof that reptiles have scales, I'm telling ya. But just think! No work for two weeks, and who's to yell at us for being late?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Chiharu. "I hope you're right, because we are totally…"

"Excuse me ladies, but some people are trying to teach classes," a voice interrupted. Sakura bumped right into somebody and all of her books fell to the floor.

"Excuse _me_, but some people are trying to get to class," Chiharu replied hotly. "Besides, who are you to interrupt a conversation and tell us to be quiet when you don't even teach here? The least you could do after being so incredibly rude is help us pick up our birthday girl's books!"

Sakura quietly picked up her books while Chiharu was talking and stood up quite embarrassed. "Chiharu, it's really okay. Don't make a scene, we're the ones late, remember?" she reminded.

"Maybe, but it's about time somebody taught men to respect women when they rightfully should be," Chiharu replied. Then she looked at the man. "I'm sorry, not men, I meant pigs."

"Chiharu!" Rika exclaimed.

"Chiharu, please," Sakura begged. "It's really not…"

"Or perhaps," the man interrupted once more, "it's about time students should learn to respect their superiors. That means teachers and their substitutes when they unexpectedly fall ill."

Rika gasped. "Hey! You're the sub for Minamoto-san! We're actually on our way to her…" A wave of realization came over Rika. "…Oh," she simply replied.

Sakura stepped forward. "I'm terribly sorry, sir," Sakura said while bowing to the teacher. "My friend Chiharu doesn't really react very well to m…"

"Take a seat, ladies," the teacher interrupted yet again. "You've already wasted enough of my time, and I do not wish to lose any more of it."

Silently, Sakura, Chiharu, and Rika made their way through the room of thirty other people and sat down.

"Now," the sub said, "as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I am going to be your teacher for the next few weeks. You will refer to me as Li-kun, and disobedience will not be tolerated in my class." As Li-kun said this, he eyed Sakura. Sakura sank into her seat, wondering why he was picking on her.

Li-kun continued to go over his rules for the time he was going to be teaching. During this time, Sakura took the opportunity to write down a few thoughts that might be of use for another book. That is, if she ever got her first book out in the open. _'Perhaps about a girl tormented by an unbelievably mean substitute teacher.'_ The thought amused Sakura and she giggled to herself.

At this action, Li-kun turned around as the sound of Sakura's laugh echoed in the classroom. Sakura put on a straight face in order to get caught. As she pretended to copy down notes, Li-kun looked at each and every one of his students. Finding no culprit, he turned back to the chalkboard and started to talk again. Sakura exhaled as a sign of relief and decided to try and pay attention. However, as she began to copy down the instructions on the board, a piece of wadded paper hit her head. Not thinking, Sakura let out a loud, "What the-" but covered her mouth after she spoke. Li-kun turned around once more and immediately faced Sakura and made eye-contact. Seeing the crumpled paper on the floor by her desk, he walked towards her, picked up the paper, and walked back to the front of the room. Giving Sakura a suspicious look, Li-kun opened up the paper, stood nice and tall at the podium, cleared his voice, and began to read:

_Hey Sakura_

_What a jerk! Can you believe this stupid substitute? If he were some regular guy on the street, he'd be in the hospital right now. He says he was interrupted by us, but he interrupted you like, 3 times!_

_But did you notice how he keeps staring at you? Well, Rika and I did. Rika thinks that maybe he likes you. Sucks for you, if you were me, I'd probably shoot myself. Just kidding. Besides, you need to stay single for your blind date tonight anyway. Talk to ya after class, B-Day Girl!_

_Chiharu_

Li-kun looked up from the paper. He, along with the rest of the class saw Sakura, as low and as red as she possibly could be in her seat, and Chiharu, with the deadliest scowl on her face that clearly read: DEATH.

Looking at the roster and then up at Chiharu, Li-kun said, "Mihara-san, please step out of my class."

Chiharu scoffed and glared in disbelief. "What is this, kindergarten? Sorry pal, but there ain't no principal here."

"I am fully aware there isn't a principal here, Mihara-san," answered Li-kun. "Now please leave my class."

"You're class?" Chiharu exclaimed. "First of all, this is anything but you're your class, it's Minamoto-san's. Second, Minamoto-san can barely control this class, what makes you think you can do a better job?"

"Mihara-san, I'd advise you to listen to me, start being obedient and leave the room immediately," Li-kun replied, getting a little impatient.

"Obey you?" Chiharu scoffed. "Dude, I barely obey my parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?"

"Mihara-san, I will not tolerate selfish, ignorant, unattractive babies that belong in kindergarten in my English class. Step out now," Li-kun stated quite firmly.

Chiharu stared at Li-kun, tears welling up in her eyes. She left the class, giant teardrops threatening to spill uncontrollably down her face. Feeling terrible for her friend, Sakura got up and started to follow Chiharu in hopes of comforting her. Unfortunately, as became only feet within the door, a tall man stepped in front of her, keeping Sakura from her friend. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, simultaneously thinking, "Get out of my face."

**_R+R, please! Any reviews, flames, or suggestions are welcome. Thanks to those who reviewed! Chapter Two will be up soon!_**

sweetpea


	3. 02: You!

Reoploaded for grammar changes

Chapter 02: You!

Normal P.O.V.

"What do you think you're doing, Kinomoto-san?" Li-kun asked.

"I'm going to help my friend," Sakura answered, as if it were quite obvious.

"Kinomoto-san, please return to your seat. Or are you too, becoming a kindergartener as your friend has previously showed the class how well she can portray one?" Li-kun asked.

"Please, I am merely going to comfort her," Sakura replied, getting a little angry. "You know, it's what friends do. You do know what I mean, right?"

"Kinomoto-san, sit down right now," Li-kun persisted.

"I do not have time for this. My friend needs me; please get out of my way!" Sakura yelled, extremely upset.

"Kinomoto-san, I believe I clearly stated in the beginning of class that disobedience would not be tolerated. Or did you not hear me because you were not listening? Laughing, perhaps?"

"The only thing I've learned in the last 15 minutes is that you hold a personality of a cold-hearted jerk, easily distinguished when one hears your voice," Sakura exclaimed. "Maybe that's why you do not understand my responsibility of helping my friend in her time of need. Your rude personality lost you any chance of having friends." Sakura's eyes then drifted to his left hand. "Apparently, also of having a 'significant other' in your life, I assume, seeing your left hand is bare of any wedding band. Tell me Li-kun, what's a fine gentleman like you at your age doing with a life of no friends or females?"

The class stared in disbelief as Sakura Kinomoto, the timid, kind girl continued to insult a complete, utter stranger.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a friend to take care of," Sakura said as she pushed pass Li-kun and headed out the door.

"Kinomoto-san, you put one foot out of that door, and I will report you to the Dean!" Li-kun bellowed.

Sakura stopped, pivoted on her right foot and gave Li-kun an ignorant stare. "I believe I will take my chances with that," she answered with a smile. "Goodbye, Li-kun, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you have a good rest of the day with all of your friends, and I am looking forward to coming back to class on Thursday!" Sakura blew him a kiss, turned on her heels, and left the room.

Li-kun was left standing by the door, stunned and speechless. Considering his social status and position Kinomoto-san obviously was not aware of, no one had ever spoken to him that way before and he was not expecting it at all. And frankly, neither were the classmates, as they were all silent. That is, all but Rika, who sat in the back, giggling like crazy.

Li-kun regained his stern face and proper composure and calmly asked, "Sasaki-san, is there something wrong, or shall I report you to the Dean as well as Mihara-san and Kinomoto-san?"

Rika giggled even more. "You can try, but I believe any attempt to do so will prove useless."

"And why is that?"

"The Dean is Sakura Kinomoto's brother. Not only is he the one in power in this situation, but he is also extremely overprotective of his baby sister. And you being a male, well… I think it's best you just drop everything," Rika answered with a giggle.

Li-kun breathed in deeply. "I see. So I assume that Kinomoto-san gets in and out of similar situations quite easily then?"

"Oh no sir," piped up a student in the middle row. "Sakura Kinomoto would never do such a thing like abuse her connections with an important person of the school. In fact, she never abuses them with anyone outside school, anyway."

"Yeah," said another student. "Besides, she never gets in trouble anyway to have a chance to do something like that!"

"Maybe," replied another, "but I hardly believe the statement about her abusing connections outside of school. I mean, how could she have possibly become a model on her own? She had, to have had some kind of help from her mother!"

"Yeah, I mean her mother was only the most popular model in all of Asia."

"Actually," Rika said, quite annoyed with the classmates' comments, "she did not have help from her mother. In fact, as far as we know, Sakura's mother knows nothing about Sakura, or of her career as a model, no matter how successful or well know it is."

Li-kun scoffed. "What, is she dead?" He laughed at his own comment.

There was complete silence. A dead leaf could have been heard falling to the ground outside in the classroom. Rika gave Li-kun a cold, hard glare. "Yes," Rika replied, "she is."

The class stared in disbelief at Li-kun. Rika picked up her books, walked to the front of the class, stood close to Li-kun, and stared him in the face. "Everyone," Rika said, not averting her gaze, "I believe this class is over. See you all Thursday."

Everyone got up from their seats, and left the room without saying a word to avoid the mass tension that had built up in the room. When the last person had exited, and the door had shut, Rika grabbed Li-kun by his tie.

"Now you listen to me," she said sternly. "I know for a fact that you are Sakura's blind date tonight. If you insult her, say anything rude, or ever have the gall to not show up, I guarantee you, I will not be the only person aiming to hunt you down and personally shoot you. And trust me; I'll know what goes on tonight. Tomoyo Daidouji, is Sakura's best friend, the infamous matchmaking camerawoman that manages to capture everything that Sakura does when she least expects it on tape. Afterwards, she always shows Sakura's friends that things that happen and we decide together if her date is worth Sakura seeing again or not. Sakura is as fragile as glass, and we would go to the ends of the earth to not see her hurt again." Tears began to form in Rika's eyes. "Do anything wrong and I swear I will abuse my connections in this school?" And with that, Rika left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Li-kun was left in the classroom by himself to think about all of the words that had been thrown in his face in the last half hour. "Sakura Kinomoto, is my date tonight?"

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the coffeehouse together, Sakura venting out all of her anger that had been building up in the past hour about Li-kun on Tomoyo, who was avidly listening.

"And he was totally yelling at me for being what he called 'disobedient!' All I was trying to do in the beginning was apologize!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo stared in disbelief, sipping her coffee at the same time. "What did you do after that?"

Sakura calmed down a bit. "Oh it was nothing, really. I just told him that he had no friends and then I left the classroom."

"Yeah, way to go, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "So tell me, what was the name of this 'high-almighty' teacher?"

Sakura scoffed. "He told us to call him Li-kun."

Tomoyo choked on her drink. Sakura laughed. "Yeah I know, weird name, huh? It doesn't sound like he's from around here. And now he barges into our campus and tells me when to sit down and when to talk. Some nerve."

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "So what does he look like?" she managed to say.

"Definitely not my definition of attractive," Sakura answered with a wrinkle in her nose. "He was tall and had the worst hairstyle I have ever seen. Screw hairstyle, it was a disaster! Honestly, it looked like he hadn't brushed it in days!"

Tomoyo took a deep breath, and another sip of her coffee. She started to worry.

"Why the sudden interest anyway?" Sakura asked a little confused. "Have you met him before? I pity you."

"No it's not that," Tomoyo answered shaking her head. "I mean, I have seen him before, but that's not what matters right now."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a questioning look. "What do you mean you've met him before? Tomoyo, what's going on?"

"Listen to me," Tomoyo replied. "You have to understand, I'm breaking major blind date rules here, but I would not be doing it unless I thought it necessary. Sakura, Li-kun is…"

"A crazy loon?" Sakura interrupted. Yeah, I figured that out on my own. But what does he have to do with my date ton…" Tomoyo winced.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura said, looking at her friend with the most threatening look ever. "Tomoyo, don't tell me that Li-kun is my blind date tonight."

"Okay, I won't then!" Tomoyo laughed nervously. Sakura's face dropped, and she slumped in her chair, downing the rest of her coffee. Tomoyo grabbed her best friend's hand. "Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry, I had no idea something like this would happen!"

"Tomoyo, what am I supposed to do?" Sakura exclaimed, getting extremely panicky.

"Well, you could always go on the date with him," Tomoyo suggested.

"What!" Sakura exclaimed. "Tomoyo, I cannot go on a date with the just that I totally just bashed an hour and a half ago! I said so many horrible things to him!"

Tomoyo eyed her grief-stricken friend. "What are you saying, Sakura? Do you regret saying those things to him?" Tomoyo asked.

"No of course not!" Sakura answered. "But think about it, it is never in my disposition to yell at anyone at all. Do you expect me to go on this date, act the way I usually am, and expect Li-kun to believe that I really am a good-natured person?"

"No, not really, but don't you think you should try anyway?" Tomoyo asked. "You always tell me to give second chances, maybe you should just give Li-kun one. I've met him, remember?"

Sakura sat up straight. "What's he like? Is he anything like he was in class today?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Well, no. He was nothing like you explained, but I can completely understand where you're coming from. When I met him, he was completely quiet. He never spoke to me, unless I directly asked him a question. The only person he talked to was Eriol. I have to admit, Li-kun wasn't very enthusiastic about the whole date idea, but I told him that you were a perfect lady and that he wouldn't be wasting a Friday night."

"I guess that's gone down the tubes then," Sakura answered. "So, he was quiet?"

"Silently still, barely moved a muscle," Tomoyo answered. Sakura groaned.

"Hey, don't worry," Tomoyo said. "Just be you, everything will work out fine."

"Tomoyo, I was myself today in class. I think it's too late for that. Besides, even if he gave me a chance, I don't think he'd buy anything that I would say, if I decide to talk at all," Sakura explained. "Just admit it, I've ruined this date already, and it starts in five hours."

"Five hours, that's it?" Tomoyo shrieked. "Oh my gosh, Sakura, we have to find something for you to wear!"

"What do you mean, what kind of date is it? I thought it would be casual!" Sakura replied.

"It is, but you can't possibly expect me to allow you to wear what you're wearing now," Tomoyo answered.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sakura asked.

"It's totally last week, Sakura," Tomoyo answered.

"You made this last week!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whatever, let's go. Besides, I need something to wear too," Tomoyo replied.

"Why, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going with you. Eriol and I can't make it to your party tomorrow, so we decided to double date tonight. And after hearing what has happened today, it's sounds like you'll need some saving tonight," Tomoyo explained.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Tomoyo, what would I do without you?"

"I dare not think of the possibilities, Sakura," Tomoyo said. "C'mon, Eriol said that we could raid the closets at work and use some of the outfits that didn't make it into the catalog."

Sakura sighed a happy sigh. "I'm so glad you are coming, I'll actually have somebody to talk to," Sakura stated as she walked with Tomoyo to the car.

Tomoyo stopped and gave Sakura another look. "Sakura, just because you two fought in class today, doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to him tonight."

"Okay, fine. But I don't want you or Eriol asking any questions that would embarrass me or completely humiliate me in front of random people at wherever we are going," Sakura said. "We are we going?"

"We're going to the carnival," Tomoyo answered, starting the car.

"The carnival?" Sakura repeated. "Tomoyo, you know I don't like the carnies, they scare me!"

"Don't worry," Tomoyo answered. "Besides, Li-kun will be there to save you, remember?" She laughed.

"That is not funny, Tomoyo. Seriously, can we go somewhere else?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Tomoyo answered. "We are going to see the friendly carnie people, and that is final."

Sakura sat back in the seat, thinking about everything that had happened so far in the day. Being late, trying to apologize, Chiharu yelling, Chiharu crying, Li-kun being a jerk, yelling at Li-kun, helping Chiharu, and pouring everything out to Tomoyo. Then she thought about something that Tomoyo had said about Li-kun back at the coffee shop. "_He was nothing like you explained, but I can completely understand where you're coming from…"_

"Hey Tomoyo, what did you mean when you said you understood what I meant when I said that Li-kun was mean, even though you didn't see it when you first met him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, his quiet wasn't a shy quiet," Tomoyo replied. "It was more of an 'I hate it here and there's something I'd rather be doing, but I can't disappoint my best friend and his gorgeous girlfriend' quiet. It also looked like he was keeping something away, but it really wasn't my place to ask, so I didn't."

"Great," Sakura answered. "You and Eriol, being the couple that you are, are going to ditch me and Li-kun and I'm going to have to fend for myself against the carnie people and Li-kun will laugh at me and leave me there instead of coming and saving me."

"That's the plan."

Sakura gave an incredulous look to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo laughed at the expression of her best friend's face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Forget it, it doesn't matter. At least I'll look good tonight, I know exactly what I want to wear," she said. Then she giggled. "I love my job."

"I thought you hated it."

"Yeah, but then I like it in between seasons when I get to keep all of the left over clothes," Sakura answered. Then I don't have to spend all of my clothes, and I can save it up for what I really want to do."

Tomoyo laughed. "That life-long dream of yours is gonna stick around until it happens, huh?" she asked. "That's okay. I like that you have your job, too. It's fun for me."

"Tomoyo, any occasion on which I look cute is fun for you," Sakura pointed out.

Tomoyo started to giggle uncontrollably. Sakura gave her friend a strange and concerned look, and then proceeded to join her friend in laughing their heads off.

And so the two girls drove back to the work building to get their clothes for their outing later that night. Little do they know, two men are already there, leaving the building after finishing for themselves what the girls plan to start. Unaware that either party is approaching each other, the girls leave their car and proceed to the front door, while the guys leave the elevator and head to the front door. Unfortunately for our little model, she notices nothing when she opens the door, due to the excessive talking to her best friend. Likewise, the familiar substitute that the little naïve girl previously have had the pleasure of meeting is doing the same. Fate conveniently lets the two bump into each other, and when emerald and amber meet up once more, the only word heard for miles is a simple, "YOU!"

_**Hmmm, what ill-fated attempt will the four try and make to do their best to make the date bearable? Who knows, when neither of them are feeling at all eased about the night ahead.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and also to those who continue to review. Everything is greatly appreciated. Chapter Three is coming!**_

_**sweetpea**_


End file.
